


Quiet Dreams

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [17]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Dreams, F/M, Female Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Quiet visits Akira in her dreams again.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 2





	Quiet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part seventeen of the "Cursed" series.

"Quiet Dreams"

Akira slid into bed and snuggled against Isamu, who was actually asleep. She sighed in contentment and fell asleep relatively quickly.

%%%

When Akira opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of the Fuji Space School. She noticed that Shirogane Takashi was already standing there.

"Quiet!" Akira rushed over to the departed pilot and hugged him.

Takashi wrapped his arms around his leader and tugged her close. "Hello again, Akira. How are you doing?"

Akira grinned. "I'm doing good. So many things have happened since we talked last!"

"Good things?"

"Yes, except for the nightmare last night." Akira clung to Takashi.

"What nightmare, Akira?"

"The cure was only temporary and Isamu and Black Lion rejected me. Fortunately, Isa was able to calm me down."

"Moody is good for you."

"He is. Fala threw a gala recently, and Isa was able to finally give me a corsage like he wanted to."

"Good. I remember how much you regretted not being able to do that back on Earth."

Akira's grip loosened a little. "Are the rest of the guys joining us?"

"No, Akira. It's just us." Takashi gave her a hug. "Is that all right?"

"Yes. It's fine, but I know they miss you too."

"I miss them too, but I thought you'd like to talk one on one."

"Well, I am a little worried about something, but I don't want to worry the team."

"What is it?"

"My period is late. I mean, I have been getting more exercise than before, so that could be the cause, but it still worries me."

"Do you truly think it's the extra exercise?"

"I don't know."

Takashi smiled and hugged Akira again. "It'll be okay, Akira. No matter what happens. You and Isamu will get through it."

"Thanks, Quiet."

"Unfortunately, this brings our time to an end. I can only keep this up for a short amount of time. We will talk again, Akira."

"Make sure the guys are here next time." Akira hugged Takashi tightly. "Good night, Quiet."

"Good night, Akira." He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Takashi and the Fuji Space School faded from view, and Akira dreamed of her and Isamu sparring like they did constantly, which ended with him straddling her. The scenery changed to their bedroom where Isamu was still straddling her. Akira knew this was just a product of her over active imagination and not a premonition of events to come...or so she thought.

Fin


End file.
